


Desperate in the Back Hoe

by Ambivalent_Amber



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: CBT, Desperate, Drinking, Humiliation, M/M, Oral, Piss, Stinky - Freeform, Survival, Sweaty men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalent_Amber/pseuds/Ambivalent_Amber
Summary: Bill and Dale are trapped in a hole that they had dug with a back hoe, in the cemetery.  They have been in there for a day and are getting desperate for a drink.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Desperate in the Back Hoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They had been trapped in the hole for a night now. They were hot, thirsty, and tired. Dale cozied up to Bill's sweat soaked side. Bill didn't mind since he was touch starved though. The older man wrapped his arm around the skinny man. He smelled of stale Manitoba's and sweat. Their throats were dry and they already had tale tale of dehydration. The Texan night gave them little relief. There was also the bathroom question. They had chosen to just hold on for help, whenever that might be.

Unable to take the heat any longer Bill took off his shirt, disgusting the man beside him, covering him in cold drops of sweat. Dale made a noise of protest and glared at Bill through his sunglasses. Bill was unapologetic when a fart ripped from his swampy ass. It filled the cabin and made both men gag. "You're disgusting." He sneered, waving his hand. Bill shrugged and hid his hurt feelings. "If we don't get out of here soon there is going to be a code brown." Bill said desperately. He had to piss like a motherfucker.

"I really need to drain the ol' snake." Bill whined, squirming in place.

"Hold it in." Dale said, reminded of his own need.

"I'm so thirsty." Bill complained, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Dale smacked his dry lips. "Me too." He said mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

Bill lifted his arm to stretch and try to get in a more comfortable position, as comfortable the cramped cabin would allow.

A little spurt of urine escaped from his bladder. Bill moaned as he squeezed his legs tighter. Dale noticed the wet spot and frowned even more. It would be only time for him as well. Dale smacked his lips again. The only available moisture was the sweat on Bill's hairy body and the full vessel of waste nestled inside his pelvis. Dale wasn't sure how the other man would feel about exchanging fluids, in the name of survival of course.

Another spurt wet Bill's sweat soaked jeans. Dale shifted yet again, his own desperation evident. "I don't think I can hold it any longer." Bill cried.

"I'm reaching my limit too." Dale said. A few tense moments pass. "We need water...and we don't have anything but the clothes on our back...who knows how long we'll be trapped down here. We need liquid...there's this survival thing I learned from Bear Grills. We have to drink our urine." Dale said, his face twisted in disgust.

"But we don't have any cups." Bill said, afraid of where this was going. He was awfully thirsty though. Dale grimaced. "We'll drink each others then...from the tap." He said grimly, a hint of sinful excitement glinted in his eyes, hidden by his sunglasses.

Bill swallowed dryly, his tongue swollen. He didn't need to be told twice to drain his bladder. "I'll go first." Dale said with a grim look. Bill hastily unzipped his pants and pulled his pen15 out. Dale leaned over, the pissy stench assaulting his nose. He knew Bill's urine would be strong and concentrated since he didn't take care of himself. He took the head of Bill's dick into his mouth and began suckle the urine out of the other man's urethra, like a straw from hell. It was warm and stringent and unfortunately salty. It went down his throat with force as the older man groaned in relief. A fart escape his chocolate starfish, temporarily suffocating Dale. To Dale's dismay, Bill began to grow hard, making it harder for him to keep pissing. Soon the last of it dribbled out into Gribble's await mouth.

Dale released Bill's wanting cock and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Both men shared a look. Bill turned his head in shame, it had been quite sometime since he was touched intimately by another soul. Dale unzip his pants and presented himself to Bill. Bill looked at Dale reluctantly, he was having second thoughts. Dale insisted, his desperation driving him to force his friend to drink the "life saving" golden waste. Bill spluttered and choked on the fire hose that was forced into his mouth. He didn't want to hurt his friend and he was kinda drowning, he was to drink or die. He tried to push the smaller man away but he had a good hold of his bald head. It was over as it began. Though, the cock in his mouth had gotten hard and was now poking the back of his throat, ringing his uvula like a bell.

Dale was blushing madly and turned his head in shame, still clutching Bill's head to his groan, filling his thrussy. Bill choked and began to writhe and try to free himself. "Shh." Dale shushed him and began to rock his hips back and forth. Bill wasn't gay, but he was kinda turned on. He took charge began bobbing his head hungrily. Dale moaned and stroked Bill's bald spot. It had been awhile for him too since Nancy's headaches had returned. He was growing closer, he closed his eyes and thought of Nancy as he began to thrust into the back of Bill's throat. Bill cupped Dale's balls and massaged them, sending the smaller man over the edge. Bill's cocked throbbed with need as he gobbled up Gribble's nutritious nut. Bill pulled away, saliva dribble down his chin and neck. A fat burp erupted from his throat, sending some of the cum back up. He swallowed hard, but not as hard as his ignored dick.

There was an awkward silence between the two, Bill's cock demanding to be acknowledged. "Never speak of this again." Dale says and zips up his pants.

"What about me though?" Bill asked desperately.

"What about you, zip your pants up." Dale sneered and lit another cigarette.

Bill wasn't about to be blue balled, he began to stroke himself vigorously, jostling the man crushed to his side. "That's disgusting, put it away." Dale demanded. Bill didn't stop and thought of the centerfold he had viewed a few days ago. Dale took his almost done cigarette and put it out on Bill's sensitive cock. Bill hollered in agony and cradled his dick, the pain sent him over the edge, burning his tender flesh even further. His orgasm covered both of them, pissing off Dale like nothing else. Bill wiped his own semen off his belly. Dale grit his teeth and lit another cigarette. To say he was disgusted was an understatement. Bill zipped up his pants, the fabric from his boxers and the tightness of his jeans light it further on fire. Tears of pain ran down the mans cheeks.

Dale secretly relished Bill's dire pain. He was devastated he couldn't write about this in his diary. The two men stayed there, trapped against one another's stinking, sticky bodies. Bill kept crying in pain, turning Dale back on. He wanted to stomp on Bill's groin. He just did, driving his booted heel into the man's dick and testicles, a deep ache reached up into Bill's gassy gut. He cried out and doubled over. "Not a word." He said with a triumphant smirk.

A smelly stench wafted up, accompanied by a moist fart, Bill's face twisted in humiliation as he had lost control of his anus. The warmth of the feces sticking to his swampy ass made him feel even lower. Dale grimaced as he glared daggers at the pathetic man. He flicked his ashes onto his smooth scalp with disdain. "Pathetic." He spat.

The two were trapped in their stinky hell until the next day. Where their good friend Hank rescued them. Not a word was exchanged about the questionable instance.


End file.
